


as the heavens set fire

by katiesaygo



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: femslash100, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesaygo/pseuds/katiesaygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kira moved back to New York she hadn’t expected it be a cure-all for the supernatural shit storm that had become her life, but she also <i>really</i> hadn’t expected it to send her straight into another world of paranormal weirdness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as the heavens set fire

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash100 drabble tag 7 prompt: [Isabelle Lightwood/Kira Yukimura – sparks](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=5937484#t5937484)

When Kira moved back to New York she hadn’t expected it be a cure-all for the supernatural shit storm that had become her life, but she also _really_ hadn’t expected it to send her straight into another world of paranormal weirdness.

Everything about the shadow world is different from what she’d known back in Beacon Hills—not even the werewolves are the same—but after a few weeks she finally feels like she’s getting the hang of it all again. 

Still, as she and her friends walk out of a battle and right into the perfect view of a firework show, she can’t help but wonder what her life would be like if she was still normal. Would she be at that firework show with her friends—laughing, having a good time, too happy to even stress about the schoolwork they weren’t doing?

“They’re beautiful,” Izzy says, leaving the rest of the group to come stand beside her.

The explosions continuing on up above them were nothing compared to the way Izzy’s face lit up watching them.

Kira smiled, “Yeah, you are.”

“I mean!” Kira’s sure her flushing cheeks give the red firework rocketing skyward a run for its money. “ _They_ are! Yeah, _they_ are!” 

“And _you’re_ adorable.” 

The sound of Izzy’s laugh has Kira smiling again despite the embarrassment.

Izzy takes her hand to lead her back to the group and Kira decides that she’d much rather be watching the fireworks here, holding Izzy’s hand, than be a mundane.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song _technicolor beat_ by oh wonder!


End file.
